Freedom of Fayr
by morbiusgreen
Summary: Dexter joins forces with Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and a girl named Wyurva as they are sent into another universe to help free the world of Fayr from an evil tyrant occurs during The Hope Prophecy, so it's kind of a prequel. EDIT: Discontinued for now.
1. Chapter 1

"One more turn of the wrench, aaaand…at last! My greatest invention is completed!"

Fifteen year old Dexter Labreck, boy genius, stood before his newest invention. A circular ring-shaped device mounted on two pedestals stood in the middle of the Testing Room, its metallic structure gleaming in the lights.

"My newly replaced Inter-Dimensional Transport, which Dee-Dee destroyed, is primed and ready for testing," he said aloud to his recording equipment which he had installed everywhere in the lab.

Dexter had discovered a large expanse of space residing in his house when he was six, which was a mini universe intersecting with his universe. Now, seven years later, he had found a way to expand it to hold all of his equipment and scientific and it became his lab. He was funded by many government agencies, including Global Dynamics, and he had received all of his equipment from them.

"If my calculations are correct," he continued to record, "this device is capable of reaching into other universes that run parallel to our own." On the screens behind him, a dark skinned woman nodded.

"Doctor Blake, Susan, Mary, what do you all think?"

On the wall stood two screens. On one of them there was the image of a dark skinned lady, Doctor Allison Blake, director of Global Dynamics. On the other wall the images of Susan and Mary Test, cousins from his mother's side. His cousins were smiling brightly.

"You've done it again, Dexter," they said simultaneously.

"Yes, you have!" their dog, Dukey, popped into the picture.

"Hey, get out of here, Johnny, and take Duky with you!" Susan was yelling.

"Sorry, cous, gotta go take care of a little problem. You know how it is."

"Tell me about it," Dexter replied. The screen went blank. He returned his focus to the other woman on the screen. "What about you, Doctor?"

Doctor Blake put her hand through her hair and sighed. "_Doctor Labreck, are you sure that this device is stable. After all, you're using the Tachyon Accelerator which almost destroyed Eureka to fuel this device_."

Dexter stood proudly, still getting used to being called "Doctor Labreck" and replied, "I am positive that this device will work as promised. Trust me; I know what I am doing. There will be no disruption of time here, Doctor Blake."

She was momentarily distracted by someone off camera, as her next words were, "_One moment, Carter._" She turned back to the camera and sighed. "_I would_," she said, "_like you to run some tests before we accept you into our town_."

"Very well," Dexter replied, his smile dropping a bit. "Labreck out." He hit the **cease call** button and sighed.

"Alright, now," he declared as he turned back to the IDT. "Let's do it."

He ran over to his computer and began initiating the start up sequence. Gears began to whirr as the Tachyon Accelerator started up. His eyes reflected the glow that it made.

"HI DEXTER!"

Dexter almost jumped out of his bio-suit. "Dee Dee! Get out of my lab-or-a-tory!"

"Whatcha doin, Dexter?" she replied in her high pitched voice.

"I'm trying to open a portal to another universe, so if you don't mind, I would like you to leave me alone."

"Not until you watch my new Pranciful Unicorn Dance."

Dexter finally lost it. He turned back and shouted, "I don't have time for your darn games, sister! I am in the middle of a very delicate test, so BE QUIET!" Dee Dee instantly became quiet.

"Now," he continued, turning back to the IDT, "time to initiate the dialing sequence." He smiled. He always wanted to say that. He typed in a sequence, and the inner part of the ring began to spin. After it reached the right spot, it stopped. The triangular device moved in over the symbol with a metallic grinding noise different than the spinning noise and an orange light turned on.

"_Chevron one engaged,"_ the female voice of the computer informed him as a heavy metal grinding began again. Dexter stood, looking at the ring with anticipation. He was really proud of himself this time. Not only was this his greatest invention of all time, but it was remarkably like the Stargate on his favorite TV show. Even the sounds were identical. He'd even named the artificial element making up the IDT naquadah.

"_Chevron two engaged_," the computer informed him again.

"Dexter, you're such a geek," his sister said, laughing. "modeling your sciency stuff after a Stardoor or whatever."

"It's called a Stargate!" Dexter replied angrily.

"Pfff, Whatever," Dee Dee said.

The computer informed Dexter that chevron three was engaged. This went on for about forty five more seconds. Finally, the computer announced, "_Chevron seven, locked._"

A blue liquid-like substance began to flow across the surface. When it reached the center, the unstable vortex exploded forward like an explosion of water. It retreated and covered the whole surface. A bright light emanated from the center. Finally the inter-dimensional matrix was stable. The blue liquid flowed like water in low gravity across the disc.

"Computer, send a probe in."

"_Acknowledged, Dexter_," the female voice of the computer replied.

A small metallic sphere device emerged from the conduits of the lab walls. It flew down and hovered before the liquid.

"Okay, I'm sending the probe in," he continued his commentary to his recorders. The spherical probe slowly moved towards the IDT. It passed through without a hitch, sounding much like it had dropped into water.

"_Reaching destination in five, four, three, two, one. Destination reached_."

"Computer, put the probe in stealth mode and relay all visual signals from the probe to the screen."

"_Yes, Dexter_."

The screen flickered on. At first there was nothing but stattc. Then, the first images from another universe cleared up and began to come through.

And it looked exactly like home.

Dexter, however, was expecting this. "Ah, another quantum reality," he muttered to himself. "I wonder if I exist in this universe."

He focused on a house. It was white with purple trimming and had a satellite dish on the roof. In the front yard, a young teenager with a pink shirt and a pink hat was playing in the grass. Three butterflies, one pink, one green and one purple, hovered nearby. And the strange thing was that the young teen seemed to be talking to them.

"Activate audio," Dexter ordered.

Static filled the lab's speakers. And then, "…_been out here for more than an hour, Timmy. I think it's time for you to go back inside and study for your midterms_." The voice sounded female.

"_Oh, c'mon Wanda_," another voice replied. "_C'mon, Timmy, let's go inside and play the Not-Study game!_"

"Identify the source of those voices!" Dexter ordered. The screen focused in on the butterflies. As it did so, however, the butterflies were lost in some kind of sparkle-filled smoke, and they transformed into three miniature floating beings.

"FAIRIES! THEY REALLY DO EXIST!" Dee Dee shouted beside Dexter. He jumped. He had forgotten that she was still standing there.

"Dee Dee, what did I say?"

"Sorry, Dexter."

Dexter turned back to the screen. "Scan the unknown life forms for energy readings. Some form of technology must be keeping them afloat."

"_Unknown energy emanating from an organ in the bodies of the beings_," the computer said after a few seconds. Readouts of the internal structure of the beings were projected onto the hologrid. A strange organ, located on the bottom of the ribcage was highlighted.

"What is it, Dexter?" Dee Dee asked.

"I'm not sure, Dee Dee," Dexter replied. "But I'm going to find out." He was about to go through when a red light began to blink. Alarms, much like the ones in his favorite shows, began to go off. He rushed over to another console and looked at the screen. His face slowly became serious as he quickly realized what was happening. He slowly moved back to the IDT and pushed a button. "Computer, it is time."

"_Yes, Dexter._"

"As soon as I am through, initiate Protocol Alpha One."

"_Are you sure, Dexter? You know that–_"

"Computer!" Dexter interrupted sharply. He inhaled. "I know what I am doing, and I am willing to take the risk."

"Dexter…?" Dee Dee murmured in a subdued voice, "What are you doing?"

Dexter stood and walked to the IDT. The blue glow reflected on his face, as if there was a light on the other side of the watery surface. He turned back, a strange look on his face.

"Dexter, are you–?"

"Take care of yourself, sis," he said quietly. He then faced the IDT, a look of determination on his face. He began to walk forward. The voice of the computer filled the lab, "_Commencing complete system shutdown in one minute._" Dexter smiled, reached over to a panel and pushed a button marked **Emergency Transport**. Dee Dee was suddenly surrounded by a bright blue light. She found herself in her room moments later. The entire house was shaking. As she had always done, she shrugged.

* * *

**Found a way to incorporate another one of my favorite shows into my Archives of Sueñalon. Enjoy my new story**

**morbiusgreen**


	2. Chapter 2

A day passed, and Dexter didn't show up. His door remained closed. Dee Dee and her parents, however, were not concerned. They were used to Dexter staying in his room for extended periods of a time. Another day passed, and still he didn't show up. A third day passed. Dee Dee began to grow a bit concerned. She decided, however, to wait.

A week passed, and she decided that enough was enough. Mr. and Mrs. Labreck had also begun to notice. Dee Dee went into his bedroom. His books and toys were strewn all over the floor. She ran to the lab entrance and pulled the book that would let her in. It didn't move. It didn't even make a noise. She ran over to his desk and sat in the chair. She reached down and pulled a lever that would let her fall down a chute into the lab. Nothing.

Even more scared now, she ran through the house trying every secret entrance that she could remember. None of them opened. Dee Dee ran back up to Dexter's room.

She ran to where she knew that a hidden panel was. Thankfully, that still worked.

"Computer?" she asked. It was a backup module, but it was still the computer.

"_Yes, Dee Dee?_"

"What is Protocol Alpha One?"

The computer seemed to freeze. "_Protocol Alpha One_," it answered slowly, "_is permanent shutdown and destruction of the lab."_

"Oh, no…" Dee Dee trailed off. She felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. _Destruction? Could Dexter really be…?_ She refused to think it. He was resourceful; he'd gone through his Stargate lookalike. He was alive, somewhere, she hoped.

"_Has it been initiated?_" the computer backup asked.

"Yes, it has," Dee Dee said absent mindedly.

"_Then, in that case, I must permanently shut myself down._"

"No, computer! Wait! Don't!" but it was too late. The screen had gone blank. Dee Dee sank to her knees and wept.

A year passed, and with that year came major change for the Labreck family. Mr. and Mrs. Labreck, having lost their only son, became more attentive of Dee Dee. They tried their best to comfort her, but she refused to be comforted. Somehow, she had come to the conclusion that this was somehow her fault, that if she had treated Dexter better, he wouldn't have run off into another universe. She had even tried to convince Mandark to help rescue her brother. He had downright refused. She hit him with a glass tube of red liquid and ran out after he refused. After that, she withdrew into herself, and, even more specifically, into science. She began, almost obsessively, to study Dexter's science books, absorbing everything that there was to know in those books. She read over his notes that she had found in his room before the police looked around in it for any clues.

One day after she had trashed her room in anger and bitter rage at herself, she threw one of her dolls at her wall. The wall made a hollow noise. She went up to it and after using one of Dexter's old lasers to dig out the wall discovered a vast space as big as Dexter's old lab. Over the course of four months, she set up a lab of her own, and soon she had a lab almost as big as Dexter's old one, albeit it was mostly pink with a few of Dexter's old gadgets mixed about here and there.

She had been partially successful in retrieving a few of Dexter's nonencrypted files on some of his more basic inventions.

Over the course of the next year, her appearance changed. She no longer wore her hair in pigtails, but had just put it in a ponytail most of the time. She no longer wore her ballet dress and large ballet shoes either. Instead, she dyed a large lab coat pink and bought some purple lab boots.

When her seventeenth birthday rolled around six months after Dexter's disappearance, she didn't even acknowledge it. Her parents tried to throw her a party, but she was miserable the whole time.

One day during that year she was searching through Dexter's files she was able to find an encrypted file marked "IDT." For the first time in seven months, hope entered her heart and she feverishly began to try and hack the file. It took her about two weeks, but she eventually broke Dexter's old security. While doing so, she felt somewhat guilty for doing this. One part of her mind was saying, _he's ever going to come back. Come to terms with it and leave him and his work to rest_. She would reply to that voice with, _Dexter would never give up on me. He's saved my life more times than I can count. I'm not giving up until I know for sure_.

She contacted Global Dynamics and asked for assistance in the building of her IDT. They gave her the specs for the Tachyon Accelerator, but that was all.

It took her the remaining five months to finish the IDT. It was hard to generate the element required to make up the IDT. Dexter never told her what it was called, but she suspected that it was named after something from Stargate. In memory of him, she named it naquadah.

Finally, the tightened the last screw and her IDT was completed. It looked exactly like Dexter's old one except that the chevron locking lights were pink instead of light orange.

"Computer, run a systems diagnostic. I wanna make sure we're ready to test this thing."

"Affirmative," the male voice of the computer replied. She had thought of giving her computer the same voice as Dexter's own, but in the end she decided against it, as it wouldn't help her focus on her work.

"_Diagnostic complete. Ready to begin_."

Dee Dee turned to the device, her heart going at a million light years a second with hope that she might see her little brother again.

"Initiating the dialing sequence," she announce to her recording devices as she typed in the sequence. The inner ring of the device began to spin.

"_Chevron one, encoded,_" the computer said passively as the first pink light came on. She watched for the minute it took for the seven symbols to lock in place. Finally, the computer told her that the last chevron was locked.

As before, the blue liquid exploded from the front of the IDT, making an explosion sound. Eventually, the room was bathed in the light of the stable wormhole, making the lab look like it was underwater.

"Prepare the probe," Dee Dee ordered. The pink sphere hovered up from where it was sitting on the table next to her. It floated to the fluctuating event horizon of the artificial inter-dimensional wormhole and entered. It made the same sound she remembered from when Dexter had sent his probe through.

"_Acquiring signal in five, four, three, two, one._"

The static on the screen was replaced with the view she remembered from a year ago.

"Do a three hundred sixty degree–" she froze as the screen went completely blank.

"_Probe signal lost,_" the computer calmly informed her.

"Send another one through!" she ordered.

A second probe rose from the table, but didn't get very far. Alarms began going off as the computer announced that the energy flow to the IDT was increasing.

"Shut down all power!" she instructed. The computer complied and all the lights in the lab blinked off, but the IDT remained active. The wormhole began to become unstable. The wall of water flashed as the naquadah in the IDT began to superheat.

Suddenly, someone fell out of the IDT and fell down the ramp violently. He straightened up and looked around. He looked to be around sixteen years ole. He wore a black overcoat and medieval clothing underneath.

"Quick!" he said, "restore power and fire an EM pulse at the center of the wormhole!" he shouted desperately.

Without thinking, she hit the emergency power restore button. She grabbed an EMG, her electromagnetic gun and fired. The destabilizing wormhole rippled at the center as the EMP penetrated the event horizon, and then the wormhole shut down.

The young man, who looked to be wounded heavily, collapsed where he stood, clutching his chest. Dee Dee could see blood dripping from a wound where he had apparently been stabbed.

"Computer, I need medbots, now!" she said as she rushed over to the strange young man. She wondered how he had managed to come though the IDT. It was only supposed to open one way.

_Unless…_

As she lay the young man down, she noticed that is long, tangled hair was red. As she looked closer, she noticed that his black overcoat looked like a black lab coat.

_Could it be?_ she thought.

As he began to slip into unconsciousness, two words escaped his blood stained lips.

"…Hi…Dee Dee…"

She nearly fainted in shock. How could this young man know her name unless he was Dexter. The medbots arrived and began tending to his wounds. She just stayed where she was, kneeling beside the person she hoped was Dexter.

She had to be sure, though.

"Computer, run a DNA comparison between this persons DNA and copies of Dexter's."

"_At once, Dee Dee._" The main screen activated. After a few seconds, the results were up.

A 100 percent match.

She nearly squealed in delight, but then remembered that he could very well be a clone sent by her nemesis Mandark. Over the year she and Mandark had become rivals.

"Did you check for cloning anomalies?" she asked the computer.

"_Affirmative. He is not a clone. And I've taken the liberty of confirming everything else you are going to ask. Aside from the injuries, some strange energy readings and being two years older than he was before he disappeared, he is the exact same Dexter._"

At last! He had returned. But something didn't fit.

"He's two years older? How is that possible?"

"Unknown."

She wracked her brain for possible solutions. He might have been exposed to some sort of radiation that aged him. That could explain the energy reading the computer detected.

She hopped onto a cart and traversed her immense lab to the sickbay where Dexter was. He had been placed in a nutrient bath. Nanites had been infused into his bloodstream to heal any internal damage, but, according to the screens, something was slowing them down.

"…Dee Dee…"

Dexter's head was the only thing above the light brown liquid. He opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Take…the nanites…out…"

She was taken aback at that request.

"B…but…"

"Take…them…out!" he said a little more forcefully, which caused him to hack up more blood.

Dee Dee complied.

"Now. Let me out…"

"B…but…"

"No more buts, Dee Dee…" he said. "This nutrient bath is making matters worse."

As if to confirm that, a red warning light began to flash. His internal injuries were getting worse. Dexter's eyes rolled back and he began to spasm.

"Release the patient!" she said. Inwardly, she was thinking, _I didn't spend this past year working for you to die on me, now._

**It's been a year?**

She nearly dropped the vials she was moving from the table which doubled as a bed at that voice in her head.

_What?_

**Never mind. I can tell it's been a year. Listen to me, dear sister, I'll explain later. I need to self hear myself. Technology will not heal the wounds inside. Just lay me down on the bed and leave me alone for about a day.**

"Okay," she said aloud as the medbots placed Dexter onto the bed. As he was placed onto the bed, an extraordinary thing happened.

Dexter inhaled deeply and his body began to glow blue. It was then that Dee Dee noticed a few things.

First of all, his accent had completely disappeared. It was weird not hearing his traditional mispronunciations of words.

Second, he was wearing a pair of rings and a necklace that apparently the medbots didn't, or couldn't take off.

Thirdly, the jewels on them were glowing a brighter blue that the rest of Dexter.

She wanted to reach out and hug her long lost brother, but when she tried to touch him, the blue glow stopped her.

The medical sensors could no longer penetrate Dexter's skin, so she couldn't see what was going on inside him.

"Please get better, Dexter," she said as she turned off the light and closed the door.

A few seconds after she closed the door, the glow intensified for just a bit, and then returned to normal.

* * *

**What a crazy turn of events! Enjoy!**

**morbiusgreen**


	3. Chapter 3

Dee Dee couldn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned constantly, getting up every half hour to check the cameras, which always revealed the strange sight of Dexter glowing.

Eventually, at around five thirty that morning, she fell asleep.

_Vague shapes swirl around in her mind. Here she sees half insect beings attacking Dexter, there she sees a beautiful but evil looking woman, here, the bucktoothed boy and two fairy companions that she had seen in the other universe, there, she sees Mandark with three teenage girls in strange uniforms and an older man in the same blue uniform._

_She sees Dexter on the edge of an impossibly huge cliff. He is still wearing the same outfit he had been wearing when he came through the IDT. The sky is light orange and very thin. Dexter is being held by the throat by the evil looking woman over the crevice._

"_Now, you die," she snarls as she swings the sword towards Dexter's head._

"_Dexter!"_

"No!"

Dee Dee sat up very quickly. She was covered in a layer of sweat and she was breathing heavily. Adrenaline was rushing through her body.

She got up to check the lab cameras. Dexter was still there, still glowing.

Relieved, she went into her bathroom and took a shower. The hot water and steam helped to calm her nerves and got rid of the sticky sweat. She let it run through her long blonde hair.

After about ten minutes, she got out and got dressed into new lab clothes and went downstairs for breakfast.

After breakfast she checked the lab camera one last time.

The room was completely black.

Switching to night vision confirmed her fears. Dexter was no longer in the sick bay.

She rushed into her lab and instructed the computer to scan for Dexter. After an internal sweep that lasted for an unbearably long thirty seconds, the computer announced no other anomalous life signs.

At that, she crumpled to the ground and wept again. she was so remorseful that she didn't hear the footsteps come up behind her.

"You're computer didn't detect me because of the so called anomalous energy readings."

Startled, she turned.

There, near a console, was Dexter. He had a wrinch in hand and was tightening some bolds on her computer's positronic mainframe. He looked much better than he had yesterday. The wounds were all gone. He was dressed simply in a black lab coat, grey pants, and black boots. His long hair was tied back into a ponytail. His traditional glasses were gone, revealing his blue eyes. He turned, stood and smiled at Dee Dee.

"Hi, Dee Dee. It's been awhile."

She stood, still a bit numb. Finally, after a few seconds, she broke into a run and embraced her long lost brother, crying. Dexter, who, by this time, had become a bit taller than Dee Dee, returned the embrace of his weeping sibling, a few tears falling from his eyes himself.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she said in between sobs.

"Me too, more times than I can count."

She gently broke the embrace and looked up at her younger brother. She searched his eyes. There were signs of toil and strife and suffering, but there was also a sign of peace that made his eyes twinkle.

"Dexter, what happened?"

Dexter smiled. "I knew you were going to ask that."

His stomach growled at that.

"But," he continued, "I can't tell a story on an empty stomach. I'm starving."

Dee Dee nodded. "Computer, have nourishment ready in the lounge. This bot will show you to the lounge. I'll be there shortly."

As Dexter followed the bot, Dee Dee prepared herself for the story. After seeing his new abilities, hearing hints from him and having that nightmare, she was afraid to hear what had happened, but she knew she had to face it.

When she got to the lounge, she heard "Come Dancing" by the Kinks playing. She saw Dexter nodding to the beat. She stood quietly in the doorway, watching Dexter dancing some strange but elaborate dance. When he saw her, his face reddened.

He said, "So, the inter-dimensional rift didn't stray far from our house. I love what you've done with your lab. It's so…you."

She smiled and stepped into the lounge. This was where she had come to relax at least an hour each day during the building of the lab and the IDT. Couches surrounded three walls of the room. There was a large TV on the remaining wall. On the table in the middle of the room were two trays. One had a bunch of half sandwiches on them; the other had a few cheeseburgers on them. A bottle of Cherry Splash Cola was in between them, as were two glasses.

Dexter clapped his hands and rubbed them together with glee. "Finally! After two years of rations and prison food, I'll never complain about not eating my crust again!"

"Prison?" Dee Dee asked as Dexter grabbed a plate and began to pile it high with food. "When were you in prison?"

"All in due time, dear sister," Dexter replied. "First, let me catch up on current events." He plopped down on one of the couches and began to eat.

Dee Dee grabbed a plate and picked up two half sandwiches and poured herself some cola. She took a seat across from Dexter.

"So, Dee Dee," Dexter said with his mouth half full, "what happened after I left?"

Dee Dee took a sip of her cola and began to tell him everything that had transpired in the past year, how she had mourned Dexter's loss, how she had discovered the mini universe behind her wall, how she had hacked Dexter unencrypted files to duplicate some of his technology to get better acquainted with science and how she had worked feverishly to create a working IDT with a little help from GD and the Test girls.

"Wow…" Dexter said in awe after she had completed her story. "That…that's quite a story." His tone became one of concern. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Dee Dee stood suddenly and threw her glass to the floor, where it shattered. "How could you do this to me? To your family! You're so selfish! Do you have any idea how I feel? Do you?"

Dexter said nothing. He stood up, crossed the room and faced his sister. He lifted her head and focused into it. He then reached up with his right hand and placed his thumb and forefinger on Dee Dee's forehead. His ring began to glow.

_Images filled Dexter's mind. Images and emotions. He felt the pain. The sorrow, anguish, frustration, anger and rage. The emotions overwhelmed him. He felt her determination to bring him home, and he was grateful for that._

_Other images filled Dee Dee's mind. She felt what Dexter had felt over the time he was gone. She saw him tortured to the point of death, she saw him in a deep state of depression, and she saw him nearly killed by a strange woman. All in all, she felt his determination to save the friends he had made, and she felt proud of him for that._

Dexter released Dee Dee and nearly fell down, breathing heavily. The ring stopped glowing.

"Dexter! Are you okay?" Dee Dee, anger forgotten, helped Dexter back to the couch.

"I'm still recovering," Dexter replied. "I'll be completely recovered in another day maybe. By that time, however, I'll be starting to lose my power."

"Yea, about that, Dex, where did you get this power?"

Dexter stretched and laid back down n the couch. "So, you became rivals with Mandark, I saw. Wonder how that must have affected him."

"Dexter, please."

"Oh, all right." He turned and sat back up. "I supposed I can use up my remaining power to show you. Sit next to me."

Dee Dee came over and sat next to him. Dexter placed both hands on her temples.

"My mind to your mind," he began, but Dee Dee interrupted him with an annoyed grunt.

"Sorry. Force of habit. Okay, here we go."

And thus he showed her what had happened.

* * *

**Stay tuned for how it all began!**

**morbiusgreen**


	4. Chapter 4

You disappeared in a blaze of blue light, remember sis?. As soon as you were gone, the ground began to shake. Anything loose in the lab began to fall. I heard explosions as combustible chemicals mixed and reacted violently.

"Computer," I shouted over the increasing roar of the shrinking universe, "After I leave, compress the lab into a marble and place it in my marble collection!"

"Understood," the computer replied.

Rafters began to fall, some narrowly missing me. I reached over to the table and grabbed my tool bag and the return remote. The lights had exploded in a rain of sparks. The only light was the rippling blue watery effect from the IDT.

"I'm going to miss you, computer!"

"And I, you, Dexter," she replied before shutting down.

At that the force fields failed. The transporters were beaming all my animal test subjects to a remote island where they could live. I may have performed experiments on them, but I still loved them as pets.

I stood in front of the IDT, its blue light playing over me. I was scared to go through, but I was even more afraid of being squished to death by the compression of the lab. I held my breath and stepped through.

What followed was the most intense rush I had ever felt in my life. Oh, sure, I was expecting something extreme, but not like what I felt. It felt as if all my molecules were ripped apart. I could still see, and what I saw was astounding.

At that moment, I saw the entire universe. It was full of movement, as if it were a living, breathing entity. I could try and describe it, sis, but it would take a lifetime. There was one place that stood out, however. It had the appearance of an immense cloud, but with the rainbow color of oil and water mixed. I saw red, yellow and blue lightning flashing constantly, mostly blue flashes, though.

Just when I was at more peace than I had ever felt in my life, the universe disappeared and I was falling down what looked like rushing clouds, much like the wormhole special effect they use on Stargate.

As I exited the portal, I felt my molecules compressing, and the sense of being everywhere vanished. I tumbled onto what felt like a street. The sun was high in the sky and shining brightly. I glanced up at where I had come from. The blue watery sheen of the IDT generated wormhole was there for an instant, and then it vanished with an inverted kawhoosh.

I realized that I was holding my breath, so I inhaled deeply the air of another universe. It had a tinge of smog in it, and that made me laugh.

"Even in another universe, we never learn," I said to myself as I stood. I took in my surroundings. I seemed to be in a very ordinary suburb. The only person I saw was the teen in pink standing there, gaping slightly at me. Hovering next to him were pink, green and purple hummingbirds.

I approached him slowly and asked where I was.

"Dimmsdale, California," the teen replied slowly. He kept glancing over slightly at the three birds every so often, as if afraid of something.

"How long have you had them?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"H-had what?" he stammered, beads of sweat beginning to form on his face.

"You're floating friends, the ones that look like fairies," I replied.

I saw a look of horror come over him as he denied ever having seen a fairy before.

"I'm pretty sure my probe caught you talking to tree fairy-like beings. My probe detected unknown amounts of energy coming from an unknown gland in their bodies. I ever heard them talking. I can describe them if you–"

At that point I was interrupted by a voice shouting, "TURNER!" The ground shook. I turned just in time to see what looked like a small nuclear explosion form. In the smoke stood the largest person I had ever seen. He was holding a large staff with a yellow star at the end. He glared at me, and then at the boy.

"TIMMY TURNER, you have revealed the existence of your fairies. You will therefore lose them forever!"

I saw the boy referred to as Timmy begin to cry. "Goodbye Cosmo, Wanda, Poof," he said with teary eyes

The fairy beings reappeared. They gave Timmy a long hug. The large man reached into his army pants and pulled out something with a red light on the top.

Just as he reached up with his thumb to push some button, a bright blue light fell on us. The large man looked up in annoyance, and then I saw him become fearful. I tried to look into the light, but couldn't see anything.

I heard a voice say, "Leave them to me, Jorgen. They will be used for a special purpose. Or do you want me to cancel "All My Biceps" for another month again?"

"No!" the large man referred to as Jorgen replied as he shrunk back. I took another look into the light and saw two figures enshrouded in bright blue light.

"King Morbius! Queen Elizabeth!" The floating fairy beings exclaimed as they floated down to the ground and bowed one knee in reverence. Timmy just smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes.

As the light faded, the same voice from before spoke again, saying, "I hope you realize how lucky you are, Timmy. I have every right to take your fairies away from you."

Timmy's smile just widened and replied, "I guess it just helps to know people in high places."

I was finally able to see who was speaking. It was a young man. He didn't look that old. He had a well trimmed beard and long, brown hair tied back in a ponytail. Beside him stood a beautiful blonde girl, who looked as old as the man did. Her hair was let down loose. They were both dressed in a black cloth with strange white markings on them. The king had a jewel encrusted sword attached to his belt.

The man referred to as King Morbius smiled at that and nodded.

"It's good to see you again, Timmy," the blonde girl said with a smile. "And same to you three."

"How's ruling Fairy World holding up for ya?" Timmy asked the king.

King Morbius smiled. "We've only been ruling it for five years, but we're slowly getting the hang of how Fairy World works. Speaking of which,"

He reached into his cloak and produced a scroll.

"I think it's time you had this."

Timmy opened the scroll. His eyes widened in excitement.

"Human Ambassador to Fairy World after I'm eighteen?" he said, excitement in his eyes. "So I get to remember my fairies?"

"You get to remember everything about your childhood," Elizabeth said gently. "There are, however, a few provisos, listed in the contract."

Morbius extended his hand, and it began to glow blue. So did the scroll, which flew out of Timmy's hand and back into the king's.

"I'll give it back after you four get back," the king reassured him.

"Back from where?" Timmy asked.

"That's where you come in," the king stated as the two turned, acknowledging my presence for the first time. I shrank back, afraid. Morbius laughed and reassured me that I wasn't going to be hurt. I approached tentatively.

The king turned and said, "Timmy, go inside and change into your Dark Suit. You're going to need it for your mission."

Timmy gave a salute and rushed inside. His fairies followed him.

The king and queen approached. The king waved his hand, and a bench appeared in a mist of blue light. I noticed a pair of rings and a necklace glowing as he did so.

"Take a seat, Dexter. That trip through the IDT must have been tiring."

I did, too tired to realize that he knew my name. Morbius sat on my left and Elizabeth on my right.

"So, how's Dee Dee?" was the first question that Elizabeth asked.

Something in my mind clicked and I turned, realizing that she knew about you, sis.

"H-how…?"

"Relax, Dexter," the king said as he waved his hand again. The jewelry glowed, and I felt himself relax a bit.

"Transition between universes is quite a shock, isn't it, mister boy genius?" Morbius resumed.

I nodded, and then became more confused as I realize what he'd just said. "Seriously, how do you know where I am?"

"We can't tell you that. But I do know that you have a secret lab in your room, and that your sister constantly wrecks everything in it."

Before I had a chance to answer, the king reached for his belt and took off the sword. He handed it to me.

"This is the sword Fyrwynd, made by the fairy Dal, many billions of years ago. I was instructed to give it to you before you departed."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on just a minute," I interrupted. "What makes you think I'm going anywhere? I want to explore and study this universe."

Morbius sighed. "You have no choice, I'm afraid. Don't worry, you won't be alone."

At this, I heard a door slam. Timmy rushed out in a very futuristic looking suit. King Morbius took one look at him and shook his head.

"No, it needs to look medieval. You need to fit in where you're going so that you can hide."

Timmy nodded, and asked the two adult fairies to change the appearance. Soon he was standing in clothes that reminded me of what someone from _The Lord of the Rings_ movies would be wearing.

The king turned to me and waved his hand. I felt a strange tingling sensation, and soon I was wearing very dark medieval clothing similar to Timmy's.

"Now, for your mission," Morbius beckoned us over. I wasn't very interested, but I listened anyway.

"You are being sent to the world of Fayr. It isn't a very technologically advanced world. In fact, the technology is similar to that of the Middle Ages. The country you are going to is called Usamer. All of Fayr has been under control of the Veliron's, evil empresses who have ruled for generations. It is your destiny to save Fayr from the grip of the current Veliron, Veliron XXVIII."

He paused. "I know this seems kind of sudden, but haste is important. The Velirons have ruled Fayr for far too long."

My head was spinning. There were so many questions. Then I wondered why I cared. I wasn't going anyway.

"Like I said, Dexter, you have no choice. You are going."

I turned, shocked. _Did he just read my mind?_ I thought.

"Yes," he replied to my mental query. My eyes widened even more.

"Excuse me, sire?" the green haired fairy asked. "I may be the dumbest fairy in Fairy World, but I heard you say four people are going, and if you included him, who are the other two?"

Morbius smiled. "Cosmo, for once you are showing some intelligence. In fact, you and Wanda are going to be the first fairies in many years to travel to another universe."

"But what about Poof?" the pink haired fairy being inquired as she held up the baby fairy. The baby looked at Morbius and smiled, saying "Poof!" excitedly.

"Don't worry. From my sources, Poof won't even know you're gone. From our perspective, you'll just disappear for a second, and then reappear. Time between universes apparently isn't consistent." At this I caught the king look at the queen for a split second and give a slight nod. I saw her smile slightly, but there was a tear in her eyes.

"Now quickly Cosmo, Wanda. Change!"

I began to feel a wind against my back, coming from behind me. I heard what sounded like a surge of electricity. Yellow stars began to appear above the ground.

"Oh, Cosmo, Wanda, one last thing," King Morbius said over the increasing howling of the wind, "You'll appear as human teenagers in the other universe, but you'll still have some access to the Æther Wand. Good luck, you four!"

They began to back away slowly. I felt the wind pull me toward the ever increasing stars. Suddenly I was looking into another place. Remember when I described that one colorful cloud. It looked like the exact same place.

I began to feel scared and tried to run, but the wind was too strong. The last thing I remember was falling forward, and then nothing.

* * *

**Wow. what a strange turn of events for our young hero, eh? I must remind all readers that this story takes place in between the events of two of my previous stories, _The Hope Prophecy_ and _Return to Dimmsdale_, Fairly Odd Parents fanfics, although the way this story is going it could stand on its own since it's not a sequel, just a parallel story (much like _Ender's Shadow_ is to _Ender's Game_). Anyway, please review and enjoy!**

**morbiusgreen**


End file.
